Problem: Gabriela has taken 4 tests and her average score so far is 88. If she gets 100, a perfect score, on the remaining 2 tests, what will her new average be?
If she gets 100 on the remaining tests, the sum of her scores will be $4 \cdot 88 + 2 \cdot 100 = 552$ Her overall average will then be $552 \div 6 = 92$.